Kenga ime / Feel the passion
Kenga ime / Feel the passion ist der Song von Aurela Gaçe, welches sie beim ESC 2011 gesungen hat. Englische Version Feel my heart, feel the words beat low I sing my song and the echo flows And wherever I go, I just want you to know You’re the blood in my veins and the love in my soul You are my wave rippling over sea You dry my tears and you make me real But wherever I go, I just want you to know My moment in time, oh sweet song of mine I’m like an eagle in the open sky I never land, I’m flying high Let me share my song with you, just feel the passion Love’s the message shining through, a child reaction It brings my heaven down to earth and this is why It drives me mad but it gives me life, I’m free to fly And when I feel that I thirst for you I dab my lips with your morning dew But wherever I go, I just want you to know Sweet song, live forever and I’ll live with you I’m like an eagle in the open sky I never land, I’m flying high Let me share my song with you, just feel the passion Love’s the message shining through, a child reaction It brings my heaven down to earth and this is why It drives me mad but it gives me life, I’m free to fly (Let me share my song with you, just feel the passion) (Love’s the message shining through, I’m free to fly) Zot, qe këngën ma ke fal, më lerë të ndarë Nuk ka ngjyrë e nuk ka fjalë, muret s’e mbajnë It brings my heaven down to earth and this is why It drives me mad but it gives me life, I’m free to fly (Let me share my song with you, just feel the passion) Yeah… Albanische Version Zemër, ti mos më ler pa fjalë Dua t’ia them e dua t’ia marrë Sa herë vij edhe shkoj si frymë të kërkoj Në gjak më jë futur, pa ty s’mund të rroj Më bëhesh det e më bëhesh valë Më tharë një lot edhe më ndez një mal Sa herë vij edhe shkoj si frymë të kërkoj Në gjak të kam, kënga ime, moj E të pasur jam, se ty të kam Nuk jam në tokë e asgjë s’më ndal Zot, që këngën ma ke falë, më lerë të ndarë Nuk ka ngjyrë e nuk ka fjalë, muret s’e mbajnë Tokën e qiellin e bënë bashkë, harron e fal Oh, se më theh e më bën gjall, asgjë s’më ndal Sa herë për ty etja të më marr So vij, do të pi, e buzën do ta lag Sa herë vij edhe shkoj si frymë të kërkoj Jeton ti edhe un jetoj E të pasur jam, se ty të kam Nuk jam në tokë e asgjë s’më ndal Zot, që këngën ma ke falë, më lerë të ndarë Nuk ka ngjyrë e nuk ka fjalë, muret s’e mbajnë Tokën e qiellin e bënë bashkë, harron e fal Oh, se më theh e më bën gjall, asgjë s’më ndal Zot, që këngën ma ke falë, më lerë të ndarë Nuk ka ngjyrë e nuk ka fjalë, muret s’e mbajnë Tokën e qiellin e bënë bashkë, harron e fal Oh, se më theh e më bën gjall, asgjë s’më ndal Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Albanien (Song) Kategorie:2011 (Song)